Mentally Defective
by Fon-Master Ion
Summary: Inuyasha is sick with paranoia and gets sent to a mental hospital. there he meets Kikyou, Miroku, Kagome, Sango and the rest. Everything seems alright at first, but his past still haunts him, and his life and all the other's are in danger.
1. CMD Mental Hospital

Ok, i just feel like making a new story. Am obsessed with the new book am reading, lol. ^~^ I just made up family names, lol. This takes place in the modern world and their all humans. Oh, and the things here are not really in the real world.

Summary: Inuyasha has a serious case of paranoia, Kagome's suicidal, Kikyou's an alchoholic and a drug addict, Sango has agoraphobia, Miroku's a neat-freak, Naraku has schizophrenia, Shippo is afraid of insects, Kagura has clausterphobic, Kanna has agnosia, Koga has anger management control, Ayame is suffering from dementia, them and all the others are being held in a mental hospital, but something is really wrong here.............

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_--Inuyasha Taishou--_

_Status -- College student_

_Age -- 18_

_Location -- Kyoto, Japan_

_Description -- Tall, long black hair, mahogany eyes. _

_Is here by sentenced to 1 year in a special mental hospital located in Kyoto, Japan. The person claims that he/she is a target of murder. But he/she strangely dosen't know who o are also no clear evidence that he/she is in danger and no person who has anything against him/her (according to him/her). 3 weeks ago he/she was charged for assult on his/her classmate's claiming that something was trying to kill him/her. 5 of his/her classmate's were hospitalized and 2 were with some minor injuries. The witnesses said that he/she went on a rampage and started attacking people. Therefore, we have reason to believe that he/she is suffering from a mental disorder. This sort of action is in need to be treated imedietly._

_Please treat him with care. Thank you :)_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where are you taking me again ?" Inuyasha asks his half-brother Sesshomaru. He was wearing a black T-shirt, with long pants. He was looking outside the window, but his mind lay elsewhere.

Sesshomaru looked at him from the rear-view mirror and said. "To a mental hospital for crazies like you." He smirked.

"I am NOT crazy !" Inuyasha shouted.

"Could have fooled me." Sesshomaru laughed.

Inuyasha's face turned red with anger. He opened his mouth to say something, but Sesshomaru cut him off.

"We're here." He said, in his usual cold tone.

"Feh." Scoffed Inuayasha.

They parked a few blocks from the mental hospital.

"Your lucky our father's rich, Inuyasha. This place is one of the most fanciest hospital around." Sesshomaru said, as he got out of the car.

"Yeah, yeah." Inuyasha answered, ignoring him as he looked at the building.

It was called the CMD Hospital. It was big, with 5-stories. Every room had windows, it was very wide with every patient they have their own personal nurse but what made it special was that it was VERY expensive and it's private for those who can afford it.

"I can't believe i have this all to myself !" Inuyasha said to himself.

"Don't get too cocky, Inuyasha. Your not the only one who can afford a room there." Sesshomaru said, making Inuyasha frown.

"You mean i'm going to spend 3 years in that building with a bunch of deranged lunatics !?" Inuyasha screamd at Sesshomaru, hoping he was wrong.

But Sesshomaru just nodded and said. "Just like you." He laughed.

Inuyasha wanted to rip his head off, but he suddenly had an eerie feeling. It was cold out, and they seem to be the only one's out. Who can blame them ? They were miles away from the town.

To his relief, Sesshomaru said "Let's go." Then went inside, with him following soon afterwards.

The walls were painted yellow and white. There were portrait's of farms, flowers, nature, mostly soothing things. They arrived at the main desk. There was a nurse sitting behind it and chatting on the telephone, so, she didn't seem to notice them.

"Yeah." She kept on saying.

"Yeah, no, of course not !" Then she started laughing.

"Excuse me." Sesshomaru coughed, getting her attention. She jumped. Then she looked at him, irritated. Then she said something to the other person on the phone, then shut in down. She gave Sesshomaru a fake smile, "What can i do for you ?"

He rolled his eyes.' Patthetic' He thought. "I am Sesshomaru Taishou, and this--" He said grabbing Inuyasha by the arm. "Is Inuyasha Taishou."

Inuyasha pulled his arm from his grasp, then glared at him.

"Oh, your Inuyasha Taishou. Pretty cute for your age, have a seat on the couch, the doctor will see you after 20 minuets." She said, pointing at the couch on the right hallway. "It's there."

Inuyasha started to walk through the hallway, but he noticed Sesshomaru wasn't with him. He started going frantic. He was alone in a building full of _CRAZY_ people ! He put his back to the wall, while slowly walking towards the couch. He was looking around, like somehting was gonna attack him any moment. When he reached the couch, he imeidietly sat down with relief.

_*Thump*~_

_*Thump*~_

Inuyasha felt a presence. His heart raced, fear was coursing through his blood ! ' He was striking fear into me ! Fear that i'll get killed, i'll lose it ! No one believe's i'm gonna be killed............'

Inuyasha turned around about to attack. But before his fist even reached it's target, he stopped just in time. The girl was holding her left hand out, as i sign for him to stop.

She had long dark ebony hair, a very pale white skin, and mahogany eyes. She was dressed in a white T-shirt with long wide sleaves, same for the pants. She was also holding a ciggaret on her right hand. He put his arm down.

"What are you doing ?" She asked, with a blank expression on her face.

"I--uh..." Inuyasha was turning red from embarrassment. "I t-thought y-you were........ s-someone else." He put an arm behind his head. "Uh, sorry...." He sat down the couch.

She laughed, then sat down besides him and put the ciggaret in her mouth. "That's fine." She took out a lighter, then lit it. "I would be scared too, if i was new here." She said.

Inuyasha was shocked by this. "How did you know i was new ?" He asked looking at her. 'She's really beautiful.' Inuyasha thought. 'I wonder what she's doing here.'

She blew a puff of smoke at his face, giving him the signal to back off. Inuyasha coughed 'Ok, she may look cute. but i do NOT like her attitude !' He thought.

She chuckled. "I have my recources." She smiled at him.

'That smile is cute.' He thought, then shook the thought out of his mind.

"Your cute...." She said, while roling the ciggaret between her fingers. "But, you won't make it in this prison." She shook her head with a _*tsk* *tsk*_, then popped the ciggaret back into her mouth.

Inuyasha stared at her, he didn't know wheather to be confused or angry. "Why prison ?" Inuyasha asked, letting go of his anger.

"You'll find out soon enough." She said, giggling. "Don't worry about it...."

Inuyasha decided to change the subject. "Since it's not fair only you know about me....." He said, as he smirked. "Mind telling me about yourself ?"

She blew out another puff of smoke. "Well, let's see.............." They heard voices and footsteps comming from deeper in the hall.

She imedietly got up, causing Inuyasha to rise up as well. She put a finger on his lips and said, "If they ask where i am. Don't tell them anything." She chuckled.

Inuyasha was about to ask "who's they ?" But when he saw she was leaving he called out "Will i ever see you again ?"

She stopped then looked at him with a heart-warming smile "hmm..........." Then she turned around. While keeping her composure she ran through the right side of the hallway and out of sight.

Inuyasha just stood there with a grin on his face. That was one of the sweetest smile he's ever seen. No sooner than later, there were 3 nurses running, they were already panting. When they saw him they went towards him and asked.

"Have you seen a girl with long black hair ?" One nurse asked him.

"Yeah......." He said, smirking. " She went through that hallway." He pointed at the left side of the hallway.

"Gomenasai." They all said then started running through the left hallway, and out of sight.

'This place is weird.' Inuyasha thought, as he sat down on the couch. He was alone again. Everything was so quiet. He got that eerie feeling again.

"Boo."

"Aaah !" He jumped from the couch. He looked to see Sesshomaru laughing at him. "You should have seen the look on your face !" He said still laughing.

Inuyasha's face turned red like a tomatoe. "Shut up !" He said, as he got up.

"Is my baby half-brother gonna cry ?" Sesshomaru laughed mockingly at him.

"I told you to SHUT UP !" Inuyasha shouted at him. "Are we going to see the doctor or not !?"

Sesshomaru stopped laughing and stood still. "Yes." He started to go through the hallway Inuyasha pointed at earlier, "This way." Sesshomaru said, his back to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha followed silently behind him. He was thinking of that girl.........

'Damn ! I forgot to ask her name !'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good evening Mr. Taishou." Greeted Doctor Suikotsu.

He got a 'good evening' from Sesshomaru and a 'Keh' from Inuyasha.

"Please sit down." He reffered to the two chairs infront of his desk.

When they both sat, he said, "Inuyasha Taishou, is it ?"

"Yes." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Ah, yes, the one suffering from 'Paranoid Personality Disorder'/PPD."

"I am Not suffering fom Paranoid Personality thingy or any other mental dissease you creeps know !" Inuyasha shouted.

He smiled at him, ignoring what he said, "You'll be happy to know that we can provide you with your basic needs here, but there are rules that need to be followed." He said. Then took out a folder from his desk. He laid it on his desk facing them.

"I would like you to read this and sign here...." He pointed at the empty space below.

Sesshomaru took the folder and read it. Then he put it wide open near Inuyasha on the table, and said, "Sign it. The conditions seems reasonable."

Inuyasha grubled then said "Fine !" Then he signed it.

When that was done, Sesshomaru said to Dr. Suikotsu, "Excuse my brother, he dosen't FEEL anything." Dr. Suikotsu had an amused smile on his face.

"Look who's talking !" Inuyasha retorted.

Sesshomaru glared at him.

Inuyasha smirked amusingly.

They were both glaring at each other, with the electricity in the middle of their eye contact.

They looked like they were gonna get into fight, so Suikotsu cleared his throat. They both looked at him. "I think that's enough." He said. Then he handed Inuyasha a paper.

"What's this junk ?" Inuyasha asked rudely.

"Repeat that, and they'd throw you out of here before you even _Reach_ 1 years." Sesshomaru warned.

"Nobody asked you." He shot back.

"It's your schedule." Dr. Suikotsu said, before they have another fight. Then he handed Inuyasha a key with a tag, and on that tag is written 203. "That's the key to your room and written on it is your room number." He stated.

"Yeah, sure." Inuyasha said, eyeing the key from his palm.

Then Sukotsu turned to Sesshomaru. "Well take care of your brother, Mr. Taishou." He smiled at him.

Sesshomaru didn't return the smile, but he nodded in confirmation. He stood up about to take his leave. Inuyasha noticed this and looked alarmed.

"Good-bye, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said, and without looking back, he walked away. The moment Sesshomaru left the room, it suddenly became colder.

Inuyasha stared at the door, not knowing what to do. "I'll show you your room." Dr. Suikotsu said, he stood up and motioned for Inuyasha to follow him.

Wraping his arms together, Inuyasha stood up and followed him.

While walking with Dr. Suikotsu, Inuyasha noticed taht in some rooms there were people in strait jackets, some where just normal rooms. The hallway was small, Inuyasha felt like it would swallow him up. He tried to calm himself down, but he felt tense.

When they went down the next hallway, he noticed a little boy with pink hair, in a strait jacket. But his were different from the others, he was chained up, and the room seemed tight with security. His mouth was also covered disableing his ability to speak. He stopped to look at him, the boy just sat there staring at nothing. "Don't get too near to the glass, Inuyasha." Dr. Suikotsu said, shocking Inuyasha for a brief moment.

"Why not ?" Inuyasha asked, curiously.

"That boy's dangerous. It wouldn't be such a good idea to get too near." He warned.

Just then the little boy stared at him. His eye's were souless and empty, it ran chills through Inuyasha's spine. The boy just sat there, staring at him. Inuyasha was already sweating, he felt like the boy was stabbing him with a knife.

"Mr. Taishou, we'd better get going." Dr. Suikotsu's voice snapped him out of his trance.

"Yeah........." Inuyasha said, unconciously following after him.

Half-way through the hallway, he heard something. He turned around, but only found an empty hallway. 'It's just nothing, i'm just imagining things....' He thought, then continued to follow after him. But deep inside he knew he it wasn't true.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived at room 203, down the left hallway. It was deep inside the hospital, but a bit near another door that leads outside. Inuyasha walked inside.

"There's no way i'm staying here !" He shouted at Suikotsu.

"Now, now, Inuyasha." He said. "This is for the best."

"but there's not T.V. !" He shouted angrily at him.

"We had to remove the T.V. for your own good." Dr. Suikotsu replied. "And there eveything will be locked around 8 pm, but don't worry, you can still go out. But i advise you not to."

"Damn you !" Inuyasha gritted his teeth. Dr. Sukotsu ignored that comment again adn began to explain the rules and other things that he needs to know. "Here's a map." He handed Inuyasha a folded piece of paper.

Inuyasha quickly took the map from his hands. "Breakfast is at 7 o'clock, don't be late. Your alarm clock will ring at 6." Suikotsu said, smiling.

"Yeah, whatever." Inuaysha muttered.

"I'll be leaving you now, it's already late." Dr. Suikotsu waved him good-bye, and left.

Inuaysha kept looking around his room. It was all white ! He had a white bed fit for 1 person, by the window................. but it had bars ! There were 2 chairs and a couch with a table in the middle, those were white too. He had his own drawer, they were also white ! He had his own bathroom complete with a toilet, sink, soaps, shampoo's, brush, conditioners, shower, etc.

He undressed and took a bath. When he got out and looked at himself in the mirror, his heart started pounding. He felt something......... but couldn't figure out quite what. So, he hurridly brushed his teeth and tried his best to ignor the mirror. After he was done, he imedietly went out of the bathroom with relief. His queasyness died down, but some of it still remained.

"What the heck is wrong with me !?" He said to himself, while he started to dress in the clothes given to them.

"Hey, this looke exactly like the clothes that girl was wearing earlier." He pondered over this. 'I wonder if i'll see her again...... She didn't actually answer my question back there.' He thought as he shut down the lights and tucked himself into bed.

For 30 mins. he just lied there awake, he couldn't seem to get himself to sleep. He tosed and turned, but still no dice.

He got up, rubbing his forehead with his hands. 'Why is it so hard to sleep here ?' He thought.

Then he heard the voice again. He imedietly snapped his head upwards, he saw nothing but darkness. He started shaking, the cold wind was slapping on his skin, even thought he closed the window already.

I got back down to the bed. He shivered, as he sougth to sleep. He kept preventing himself from looking up. The voice was still there, it became 2 then 3 it kept increasing and comming closer. He kept trying to get his thoughts away from those voices. His breathing was getting harder and harder. Then when they got so close you can think it was hovering over him. Louder and louder.

He couldn't take it anymore !

"Aaah !" Inuyasha stood up from the bed. Nothing. Nothing was there, the voices were gone. He quickly opened the lights, checking every inch of the room. But nothing was out of the ordinary, all was as it was when he left it.

He checked the clock, it was already 11 pm. He felt tired. Turning off the light he tucked himself into bed again. It took him some time, but he was able to force himself to sleep.

While Inuyasha driffted to a restless sleep,

Somewhere far away, someone was also having the same problems......

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

review please ^~^

until next time


	2. Meetings

Ok, i'm gonna try to make this chapter longer ^~^ i forgot to mention last time that there's a little OCness in the story, lol. There are also some things in this story that will be very violent and a bunch of stuff. And i'll be making some of my own characters here, lol.

here........

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beep~

Beep~

Inuyasha woke up with a headache. 'What a night !' He thought as he hit the stop button on the alarm clock and got up.

It was 6 am as the Dr. said.

He quickly undressed himself and got in the shower. Turning the handle on the shower on he began thinking. 'What's gonna happen today ?'

Fsssssss~

The shower goes. Inuyasha leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, listening..........

Fsssssss~

Fsssssss~

It was a sunny day, the birds were chirping, he could hear the tree's rattling against the wind. Other people were talking beyond the hallway, footsteps can be heard. With eye's still closed, Inuyasha rested himself against the wall.

Fsssssss~

Fsssssss~

Then, all sounds disappeared from earth. And all he could hear was the shower running. Inuyasha was getting deeper into relaxation.

Fsssssss~

Hisssssss~ !

Inuyasha imedietly opened his eyes and fumbled for the shower handle. The moment he turned it, he quietly and slowly went out of the shower, checking for any signs that someone was there. None, just like last night. 'Was i hearing things again !?' Inuyasha thought as he wrapped a towel around himself and started brushing his teeth.

_*Thump*~_

_*Thump*~_

Inuyasha stopped. He was having that feeling again, he was afraid to look at the mirror.....

'What the hell is wrong with me !?' Inuyasha mentally scolded himself. 'It's just a damn mirror ! Just a mirror.........'

Inuyasha slowly brought his head up, and saw his reflection. He had eye bugs, was breathing hard, now he _really _ looked crazy.

"Get it together, Inuyasha." He told himself. But his heart was still pounding in his chest. He kept staring at his reflection, there was a lot of fog behind him. 'Maybe there's a drug for this......' He thougth as he opened the medicine cabinet.

There were sleeping pills, 'I should have done this yesterday.' Inuyasha thought, looking irritated.

Other than those, there were none that seem to be useful. "Don't they have anything else in here ?" Inuyasha mumbled.

After having one last look he closed it, then one movement caught his eye. The moment he closed the medicine cabinet, he saw something move. At least he _thought _he saw something move. 'My eye's must be playing tricks on me !' Inuyasha thought in frustration and rubbed his temples.

Inuyasha twitched, it suddenly became cold.......

"Ugh......" He shivered. "I'm wasting my time." He said as he walked out of the bathroom and started looking for his clothes.

His clothes were gone ! "What the heck !?" He shouted. The only ones that was there were the ones from yesterday. 'I have no choice.' Inuyasha thought, irritated.

He started dressing himself, when he was done, the clock stroke 7. 'Just in time.' He thought.

Knock~

Knock~

"May i come in ?"Asks a voice behind the door.

"Yeah, go right ahead." Inuyasha said.

The door opens, and in comes a nurse. She had long, curly, orange hair and was wearing a nurse uniform. "Good morning Mr. Taishou, my name is Ann Kuroki, but please call me Ann. I am your personal nurse." She bowed. "I am pleased to meet you."

"Uh, yeah, you too." Inuyasha said in his normal gruff way.

"Where's my clothes ?" Inuyasha asked looking at her.

"Oh, you can't wear them. only the required clothes." She said.

Ann smiled, "Your table is waiting for you, Mr. Taishou." She said going out of the room. "Follow me."

Inuyasha followed after her, not saying anything on the way. 'Table ?'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We're here sir." Ann said, showing him the cafeteria. It was huge, and there seem to be a lot of people there. Everything was white as expected, and everyone were wearing the same felt nervous.

"Don't worry sir." Ann said. "Everyone has their own private table."

"What !?" inuyasha half-shouted in disbelief.

Everyone who was eating stopped and stared at him. Ann kept saying sorry to them and Inuyasha turned red with embarrassment.

"I'll lead you to your table." Ann said, after apologizing. Still feeling bad, Inuyasha just nodded and followed her.

While walking, he tried to avoid the other people's gazes. While getting near his table, he saw her. She was sitting on the chair with her feet up on the table and she was reading a book on her lap. She didn't even look up.

'Hey ! Isn't that--' He thought. Then tapped Ann on the shoulder. Ann stopped, then looked at him.

"What is it ?" She asked.

"Who is that girl ?" inuyasha whispered, pointing at the girl. 'She's the girl i saw the other day !'

"Her ? She's............. Kanawa Kikyou. She's also a patient here." Ann said impatiently looking at her watch.

"Ah........" Inuyasha said. 'No wonder the nurses were chasing after her ! I should have know ! Inuyasha-baka !'

"Sir, I don't mean to sound rude, but........" She said, glancing around for someone. "I don't have a lot of time on my hands. We'd better get going."

"You go ahead." inuyasha said, still at the girl. 'Kikyou, huh ?' He thought.

"Yes, well............" She pointed at a certain table, that's yours. Inuyasha looked at the table. "You can get food from the lady over there........" She ponted at the lunch lady. "Since you look stable enough, i'll leave you on your own, i have a lot of work to do." She said to him, then left.

Inuyasha barely paid any attention to her as she left. He was already heading straight to Kikyou. When he got there, he just stared at her.

Kikyou noticed this and said, "I thought this was a private table." She laughed as she looked at his shocked face. "Surprised ? I couldn't have just walked up to you and say that i'm a patient here too, couldn't i ? But your capable of figuring it out on your own, right ?" She said smiling at him.

He just stood there.

She raised a brow at him, then sighed. "Sit down." She motioned for the chair on her left.

He sat.

"Now, let me introduce myself, i'm--"

"Kikyou Kanawa." inuyasha cut her off. "I know that already. What i want to know is what are you doing here ?"

"You catch on quick." She giggled, then started flipping the pages on the book. "I'm a patient, isn't that obvious."

"I know that ! I want to know what's your........... your--"

"Sickness ? Problem ?" She said blankly, still looking at the pages of her book.

"Umm........... You could call it that." Inuyasha said, feeling a bit nervous.

"My parent's think i need a little rehab." She stated, eye's on the book.

"Rehab from what ?" inuyasha asked, a bit unsure.

She closed the book and laughed.

"What's so funny ?" Inuyasha asked, getting irritated.

"You looka little tense. Lighten up." Kikyou said, and smiled a toothy grin at him. "I won't bite." Inuyasha could feel his cheeks burning red. That made Kikyou laugh.

"I- uh, u-umm.............." Inuyasha couldn't quite talk, he was getting redder and redder.

"You looked like a tomato." She laughed harder.

Inuyasha got mad. "Well, I--! Stop avoiding the question !" He scolded.

"Avoiding the question ? I'm not avoiding anything. You asked me another question before i could talk. All i did was answer it." She smiled at him knowingly.

"Well........... Just answer it !" Inuyasha said, his temper getting the best of him.

Kikyou opened her book again. "I drink, smoke, gamble, and take drugs." She closed her eyes and sighed. Then she looked at him. "Is that really bad ?" She said coldly.

Inuyasha felt like something hit him. He didn't know what to say.

"Aren't you hungry ?" She snapped him out of it.

"Uh, yeah......." Inuyash said, getting up and going to the lunch lady. "What can i get ya' for ?" She asked. "Do you have ramen ?" inuyasha asks hopefully. "Nope, nothing but healthy food. Why don't i give you 2 melon breads and a glass of water ?" She offered.

"Ok." Inuyasha grumbled. She gave him a tray with 2 melon bread and water. He got it, then went back to Kikyou's table.

He sat down and asked "What were you doing somking yesterday ? I thought they had a no smoking rule here ?"

"Oh, that. I wanted to smoke, and so i did." Kikyou smiled.

""Where'd you get the ciggaret ?" inuyasha asked curiously.

"I have a pack. And some i get from somewhere........." Inuyasha could see she didn't want to say where.

"I'll tell you about some of the people here, you want ?" She suggested.

"Sounds good." inuyasha smirked.

"Alright, let's see.................... That boy......" She said pointing at a guy who's hair was black and was tied in a small pony tail, he had brown eyes, and was cleaning the table ?

"That is Yotsuji Miroku."

"What's his problem ?"

"He's......... well............ sort of a neat freak."

"Neat-freak ?" Inuyasha asked dumbly.

"He wants everything clean......... but too much clean." She stated.

"Oh, i know ! I'll get dirt and throw it at his face !"

"You'll cause him to lose it comepletely. And the nurses will stranggle you." Kikyou warned.

"Just kidding. Someone else." Inuyasha smirked.

"Hmm.......... She is..........." She pointed at a girl with long black hair, mahogany eye's like Kikyou's and sitting there looking at her cup as if it was something deeply important.

"Higurashi Kagome." She said blankly.

"You two look really alike except for some details, but--"

"Were cousins. our mothers were twins." She said. Something in her voice made Inuyasha go mute.

"She's suicidal." She said without waiting for him to ask.

"........Ok. Next person." Inuyasha said, wanting to change the subject.

"......................"

"Kikyou ?"

"........................"

"Kikyou ? You ok ?" He asked worridly.

".........Ah, sorry..." She smiled at him. But Inuyasha felt only sadness from it. "Now, umm................ That girl is.........." She pointed at a girl with long black hair which was tied at the end, she had brown eye's like that other boy, and she was gripping the table like a life source. She was also surrounded by 2 nurses.

'Oh yeah ! I noticed she's the only 1 with nurses by her.' Inuyasha thought. 'I wonder why..........'

"She's Amasawa Sango."

"What ?" Inuyasha came back to reality.

Kikyou looked at him, "Are you listening ?"

"Uh, yeah, sorry." He looked at her apologeticly.

'Sigh.' Kikyou thought.

"I'll repeat, she's Amasawa Sango. She's suffering from Agoraphobia."

"What's that ?" Inuyasha raised and eye brow.

"It means, she has problems going out of the house or where she thinks she's not safe. Like paranoia." She exclaimed.

"Oooh, i understand it........ a little. Continue." He said, shewing on his food.

"Mmm............ That little boy is................" Kikyou pointed at a little boy with orange hair which was tied upwards, he was so small and had a big fluffy tail.

"What's with the tail ?" inuyasha said, laughing.

"It's fake, he like's to pretend to be things."

"Is that what's wrong with him ?" Inuyasha asks.

"No, that's normal for kid's his age. His name is Minorou Shippo. He's afraid of bugs." She said while looking at the boy.

"But that's normal for people to be afraid of bugs too, why the mental home right away." Inuyasha asked confused. Then he thought of putting a bug on the kid's bed as a practical joke.

"It's because he injured his playmate just because he had a grasshopper on his arm." Kikyou stated simply.

"That's........ terrible." Inuyasha said, he imedietly shook out the thought of the prank.

"Of course it is. It's sad to see a boy his age here." She said sadly.

Inuyasha nodded, "Let's move on."

"I know. That one is.................." She pointed at a guy with long, black, tied hair, brown eyes and an angry look on his face.

"He's Yuugo Koga."

"He looks like he really deserves to be here." Inuyasha smirked.

"If he heard you say that, he'll kill you. And i mean that literally." She warned him.

"Why ? I'm stronger than him anyway." Inuyasha said, confident in his abilities.

"He's................ He has a little trouble managing his temper. He beats anyone who makes him angry." She said with a _tsk tsk_. Then she added, "See that girl ?" She ponted at a girl with 2 long, orange pigtails. And looking sadly at Koga.

"Yeah, what about her ?"

"She's Anata Ayame. Koga's her boyfriend--"

"What !?" He shouted. Kikyou imedietly covered his mouth with her hands. "Quiet baka !" She whispered. "Let me continue."

Inuyasha nodded, then she removed her hand. He coughed and glared at her.

"Sorry about that. As i was saying they're lovers but they broke up." She said to him.

"That girl's cute enough. Why dump her ? He's already lucky to have a girl with that kind of attitude." Inuyasha meant that as a joke, but Kikyou wasn't laughing.

"That's.............. i don't know. She never actually wanted to talk about it." She replied.

"You asked her ?"

"I pass by a lot of rooms when i go out." She smiled.

"Ok, then. Who's next ?" inuyasha asks eagerly.

Kikyou stopped talking and her expression went completely blank.

"What's wrong ?" he asked worridly.

"3.... 2.... 1...." She said, then sighed.

Inuyasha's 1st reaction would be huh? But then suddenly someone slamed their hand on the table making it vibrate. "Well, well, Kikyou. Found yourself a boyfriend without consulting me ? Harsh." Came a voice.

Inuyasha's temper rose, he looked up to see the culprit. And found a tall guy with black hair, menacing red eye's and a sly smirk on his face.

"Naraku." Kikyou said, as she sipped her glass of water.

"My dear Kikyou........" Inuyasha thought that was sick calling people that. "I have just seen you having life conversation with this....... this......." He tried searching for words. And Inuyasha was getting madder by the second. "Pathetic boy. And still won't talk to me !? I'll have you know i am TEN times a better company than HIM !" He said pointing an accusatory finger at Inuyasha

"What was that !?" Inuyasha said rising from his seat. 'Who does this guy think he is !?' He thought furiously.

"I said, that you were a--" Naraku was cut off.

"That's enough." Kikyou said, laying the glass hard on the table.

They both stopped and looked at her.

"Go back to your table's, both of you." She said, looking at them emotionlessly.

"But my dear--" Naraku stammered

"Shut up, Onigumo." She shot back at him, making him bite his lips.

Inuyasha got his tray started to walk back to his table. 'What....... was that ?' He thought.

On his way to his table he saw from the corner of his eye that Naraku was staring at him. He turned his head and they made eye contact, then with a last mock stare Naraku sat down. And so did Inuyasha.

He quietly started eating.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

12 o'clock pm

Inuyasha saw that Naraku was talking, more like flirting, with Kikyou.

He huffed and looked away.

After eating lunch, Ann called him and motioned him to follow her.

With one last look at them he turned around and followed Ann.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 o'clock pm

Inuyasha was silently walking behind Ann. 'Damn that Naraku ! Everything was going fine ti'll he came along.' He thought furiously.

"Now Mr. Taishou, we are to ensure that every single patient is to have 2 hours of fresh air. All the others will be there, so, be carefull." Ann said.

When they arrived, it was a huge nice looking garden. Andmost of all it was safe. "Now, try avoiding direct contact with the other patients sir, we don't want any trouble." Ann implied.

"Yeah, yeah......." Inuyasha was barely listening to her again. 'I wonder if Kikyou's here..........'

"Good, i'll be leaving you now. Bye !" Ann skipped away cheerfully.

'That girls weird.' inuyasha started looking around for Kikyou, but he couldn't find her. He sat down on a bench, exausted.

Then he saw a girl going out of the building. 'Kikyou ?' He thought, as he continued to stare at her. He noticed there was someone with black hair clinging to her arm. For a second there, he thought it was Naraku, but it wasn't. It was..........

'A girl ? What's a girl doing clinging on her arm like that !?' inuyasha looked at them dumfounded as they completely walked out of the building.

Kikyou saw Inuyasha and started to walk towards him, with the girl still gripping her arm. Inuyasha turned red, and looked down.

"Inuyasha ?" Kikyou asked looking at him.

"Ah, um, Kikyou......... About earlier--"

"Sorry." Kikyou apologized.

"What ?" inuyasha looked at her, confused.

"I'm sorry for getting mad at you earlier. I had to do that, so Naraku would leave me alone. Hope you don't take it the wrong way." She said.

"What do you mean, take it the wrong way ?" inuyasha asked, a vian popping on his forehead.

Kikyou smiled. "I saw you were hurt back there." She chuckled.

Inuyasha turned red again and started to change the subject, "Who is that girl ? And why's she hodling you arm like that ?" He said, pointing at her.

She stared at him then whispered something to Kikyou that made her laugh and made Inuyasha raise a brow at them.

Inuyasha gruffed. And stared meanly at the hid behind Kikyou's back. She sighed, "Try to be nice to her, Inuyasha."

"Why should i ?" Inuyasha asked reudely.

"Good-bye." Kikyou smiled and started to walk away.

Inuyasha started to panick, his mind was telling him various things to do. "Wait !" He grabbed her hand. She stopped. "Ok, ok. I'll be nice to her........"

She smiled then sat down beside him. Inuyasha was on the left, kikyou in the middle and the girl on the right.

"Ok, Sango, this is Inuyasha Taishou and Inuyasha this is Sango Amasawa."

"N-nice to meet y-you." Sango said.

"You too." inuyasha tried his best to be nice.'No wonder she looked familiar ! She was that girl with the nurses.' He thought. 'But why's she with Kikyou ?'

They all chatted for a while. Until it was time to go.

"See ya." Kikyou waved him good-bye and left with Sango.

'That was weird.' Inuyasha thought. 'I'm going to have to ask her about that later.'

Then he felt like someone or something was staring at him. He looked around and found no one. They all left to go back inside. He shuddered and hurridly got back inside the building. While walking fast he dropped a his broach

The moment he went back inside, someone stepped out and picked up the broach, then dissapered inside the building.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

6 o'clock pm

They were all having dinner on separate tables. No one was aloud to get off from their tables unless they finish eating.

One by one patients went out after finishing their food.

Until finally Inuyasha was finished. But before he went out he noticed his broach was gone !

'What !?' He thought panicking. 'Where is it !?'

He started looking around for it, but couldn't find it.

He sighed. 'I'll try asking Dr. Suikotsu if he's seen it.' He was walking his mind somewhere else.

Wham~ !

He bumped into someone.

"Ow !" The girl said.

Inuyasha looked to see Kagome rubbing her forehead on the floor. "Gomenasai....." She said blushing.

"Hmph. Watch where your going next time, ok ?" He held out a hand for her. She stared at it.

He sighed. "Your supposed to grab it and stand up." He said.

"O-oh." She blushed and held his hand. 'His hand is so warm.' She thought as he pulled her up.

"There. You ok ?"

"Y-yeah...... Thank you..........." She smiled then looked down, so he won't see her blushing.

Inuyasha stared at her.

'Why's he staring at me !?' Kagome's face became redder. 'D-does he--'

"You look a lot like your cousin, Kagome." Inuyasha told her.

Kagome frowned. "Is that all ?"

"Huh ?" Inuyasha looked at hee confusingly.

"I-it's nothing." She said, bowed, then ran to the other direction before Inuyasha could say anything.

'This day just get's weirder and weirder.' He stared at the hallway she went for one last time, then continued walking.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha. But i didn't see your broach." Dr. Suikotsu said. Inuyasha frowned

"But i can arrange a few of my nurses to keep an eye out for it." He suggested.

"Yeah, thanks doc." Inuyasha said then opened the door.

Before he could go out the doctor called, "What's so spcial about that broach ?"

Inuyasha stopped walking and said, "My mom gave it to me." Then he quietly closed the door and left.

The hallway was quiet, it was 7 pm after all. Inuyasha passed by room 178, 179, 180, 181........ and so on and so forth.

'There are a lot of rooms here. I wonder what room she is..........' He thought then shook it out of his head. 'This isn't high school, Inuyasha ! Remember, they're all crazy !' He mentally scolded himself.

He finally reached room no. 203. He inserted in his key, got in and switched on the lights.

Like the other day he took a bath and tried to go to sleep.

'Dammit ! Where the hell is that broach !?' He thought worridly.

He somehow was able to get himself to sleep, as he slept he had a bad feeling about tomorrow.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next day.............

Beep~

Beep~

Click ~!

"Ugh................" Inuyasha woke up, his hair all messy and stuff. 'Couldn't sleep well from all the worrying. I've got to find that broach !'

Knock~ !

Knock~ !

Inuyasha hesitantly got up and opened the door. It was Ann ?

_*Huff* *Huff*_ She was panting and looked very scared. She looked at him, but was too tired to say anything.

"You'd better sit down." He said, leading her to a chair near the door. She nodded shakily.

When she was breathing slowly now, he asked "What's wrong ?"

It took her some time to answer, when she finally got her thoughts together she stared up at him.

"We found your broach."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, i finally finished this chapter ^~^ ! It's been forever, lol

please review ^~^

see ya next tym !


	3. A Target Of Murder

Ok, thanks for the reviews ^~^ it took me some time to make this, lol. Am sorry for the late update, i just got this new game *drools* _cough_ anyway, enjoy ^~^

P.S. If i don't continue this within many months or a year, that means i'm dead or something really bad's happen to me. ^~^ But while i'm still up and running, am gonna continue this ti'll the end ^~^ ahaha.

Note: i replaced this chapter with a new one, still the same, but, with some difference. i accodentally made a map scene twice ^~^ lol. sorry about that, i tend to forget. and another thing, there will be some changes here and there, but the story will still be the same though, ^~^ still making chapter 4, be patient.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'We found your brooch'_

What Ann said rang in his head. Maybe his luck was changing after all.

"Really ?" He smiled, "That's great ! Where is it ?"

"No, it's not !" Ann said exasperated, she rubbed her forehead. "This is bad. You have to come with me, quickly." She forced herself up. And headed for the doorway.

"Wait ! What do you mean by this is bad ?" He shouted, but she was already out. So, he started to follow after her.

'What the hell is wrong with her ?' Inuyasha thought following after her. She was headed for the garden. 'What ? It's not time to go there yet.........' He thought confusingly. He would have asked her why they were going there, but she wouldn't answer, so why bother ?

When they arrived there were a lot of people crowding on near a certain wall. They were murmuring and looking at the wall intently. Before Inuyasha could comment, Ann said "Come with me, your broach is over here." Ann led the way through the crowd, with Inuyasha following close behind.

The people murmured while they gave way to them, most of them were nurses while some where patients. When they got close enough for Inuyasha to see, his eyes widened and he stamered back in shock. His brooch was pined to the wall with a knife, it was pined deep and the cracks eminating from it went far. So, someone or something had forcibly almost angrily stabbed the heart of his brooch with a knife into the wall. But what terrified him was the words that were written above it.

_I AM WATCHING YOU_

They were written in blood that were still dripping. Fear coursed through his blood and he felt like he could faint at any moment. Of course, he had to reserve some he had a vision that the brooch was his mom and with the knife stabbed at her chest, blood was dripping out fast. She was looking at him withougt any emotions, with blood dripping from her lips. He then stood up and tried to yank the knife away from his brooch. But his hands were shaking and all strenght had left him. Still he hopelessly tried to pull the knife until he became hysteric and tried biting it off with his teeth. The nurses went and tried to stop him, he shoved every one of them away. They called for help from the doctors.

The doctors came as quickly as they can. They also tried pulling him away, he was now shouting and screaming "Mother !" Until they succesfully got him pinned down and injected anaesthesia in his left arm. He still struggled for a moment, then the anaesthesia took effect and he stopped.

"Rest now Inuyasha............." was the last thing he heard before he blacked out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Huh ? Where am i ?" Inuyasha looked around at the unfamiliar place._

_Beeeep~ !_

_"I don't have all day Inuyasha !" Sesshomaru shouted from the car._

_"W-what !? Sesshomaru, how why are you here ? And where am i ?" Inuyasha asked in confusion. The place was like a park, it was peaceful........._

_Sesshomaru got near him and whacked him on the head "What do you mean, you don't know baka !? I drove you here so, you could put some flowers on the grave of my father's whore !"_

_"What do you mean......." Then it struck him, Sesshomaru was talking about his MOTHER. "Don't talk about my mom that way, you bastard !" Inuyasha was gonna punch him, but noticed he was carrying something._

_"Huh ?" He was carrying a batch of white flowers. Sesshomaru scoffed, "Get going, Inuyasha. I don't have all day."_

_Muttering curses against his half-brother, Inuyasha went to her mother's grave and knelt. _

_".................."_

_He felt like he wanted to say something, but no words would come out. He gently laid the flowers on ther grave. Then suddenly a deformed hand came out and grabbed his arm._

_"Aaahh !" He screamed, then tried to tug his hand away, but the it wouldn't let go. Then he got forcibly dragged down the grave into the dirt. _

_Wham~ !_

_When he landed flat on the ground there were flames everywhere. Inuyasha rubbed his back, and looked around. He saw his someone infront of him.. His visions were blurred, so he couldn't see the face. The person raised a knife at him, and he covered his face. And closed his eyes......_

_When he opened his eyes, everything was dark. "Hello ?" He called out, but he can only hear his echo's._

_"Where am i this time !?" He groaned._

_Then the image he saw earlier flashed through his mind. And his mother was standing before him. She was the exact same image he saw earlier, blood dripping, knife on chest, looking at him without any emotions._

_"M-mother......?" Inuyasha asked in disbelief, taking a few steps back._

_Her eye's still held no emotions, but the corner of her mouth twitched. She coughed out blood, and Inuyasha was starting to get a disturbing feeling. She moved her head a little and whispered_

_"Inuyasha..........."_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Inuyasha."-

"Inuyasha wake up."

He groaned, and started to move a little. Then his eye's flew open and he screamed "Mother !" He stood up. Dr. Suikotsu held him down. "Calm down, Inuyasha. You are in a hospital bed, here."

Inuyasha was breathing fast. Suikotsu tried to confort him, until his breathing slowed.

"Inuyasha, i am here to counsil you." Suikotsu said.

"....................."

"Let's start. Do you still believe someone's after you ?" He said in a profesional manner.

"Yes !" He shouted. "You saw that, didn't you ?! He even wrote it !"

"That basically isn't what we call proof. You see, it could be some prank caused by some of the patients or staff members here. And we aren't really sure that message was meant for you." Suikotsu replied.

"That was _my _damn brooch--"

"It could have been the only thing that the person had at that time."

"And how did that person do that without making a sound ?!"

"I apologize for the guards not being able to hear it. But there might have been a reason--"

"Then who's damn blood was that !?" Inuyasha continued to persist.

"Inuyasha, i can assure you that the police are working on it. And we are temporarily not allowing the patients to go out, until they fix the wall and clear all evidence that something bad had happened, in order not to proveoke the patients." Dr. Sukotsu implied.

"Ugh.........." Inuyasha covered his face with his hands. 'This guy won't understand even if it hits him on the face !'

"I think you need some more rest. We will continue this next time." He said and left.

Inuyasha stared up at the celing. 'Kami-sama ! What am i gonna do ? I've been found, no where's safe !' He thought furiously.

Then suddenly 2 girl figures opened the door and slamed it shut. Inuyasha jumped up and gritted his teeth, "What the hell ?!" The other girl imedietly went behind Inuyasha and covered his mouth with her hands. "Shh... Quiet !" While the other one locked the door and stared carefully through the small window on it.

Both of them could hear the nurses outside saying "They went this way ! Come on !" The nurses ran through the hallway, their footsteps dissapearing behind them. "The coast is clear." The one near the door said. They both sighed.

"Mmmm ! Mmmm !"(translation: let go of my damn mouth !)

"Oh, sorry." She removed her hands from his mouth. "*cough* Are you *cough* trying to *cough* kill me !?" He snapped.

The girl near the door stared at him "Don't be silly ! Your not nearly cute enough to get killed by us." She laughed.

Inuyasha glared at her, his face turning red from anger "Is that so huh ? Well, i wouldn't even _look _at you twice, with that attitude. Let me guess, you just newly got dumped right ?"

Her face got bright red and she returned his glare "For your information, i had more boyfriends than you had girfriends since birth !"

"They must have been blind, or just plain dumb !" Inuyasha retorted.

"Don't push it buster. These perfectly manicured finger nails can gauge your eyes out like pancakes." She grinned.

"So you admitt you blinded them, so they could go out with you ! _Tsk Tsk, _you must really be desperate." Inuyasha laughed.

"What was that !?" Kagura was about to tackle him. When.......

"Stop it you two. Sheesh, you act like children." The girl behind Inuyasha went infront of him. His eye's widened.

"K-kikyou !?" He gaped at the black haired woman infront of him.

She took out a cigarette from her pocket and put it in her mouth "Yeah, i bet your wondering why i'm with that twit," She pointed at the girl, who grinned at her. "Right ?" She laughed and lit her cigarette.

"Uh, well--"

"Yo Kikyou. Give me some of those, i helped you get them after all." Kikyou threw a pack of cigarette at her and the girl caught it. She got one out and did the same as Kikyou.

Kikyou blew out a puff of smoke, then smiled at Inuyasha who was still confused "Ah, where are my manners--" "In hell." Kagura snickered. Kikyou ignored her and continued "Inuyasha, this is Kagura Kuroki, and Kagura, this is Inuyasha Taishou."

"Nice to meet ya'." Kagura stuck out her hand.

Inuyasha looked at it in disgust. He spit at it. Kagura screeched "Why you-- Kikyou ! Get me an alchohol before i get boy germs !" Kikyou ran to the bathroom and came out with a bottle of alchohol. Kikyou tripped, and the alchohol flew in mid air. It opened landing on Kagura's head, showering her with alchohol. "Eeek !" She shrilled. Inuyasha laughed so hard, he fell down from the bed.

"You should have seen the look on your face !" Inuyasha got back up on his bed, laughing. Kagura got a towel and dried herself.

'So that's how it's gonna be, huh ?' Kagura got back her cigarette, then blew out smoke and told Kikyou "If your going for that guy. I advise you not to, if you don't want to spend the rest of your life boring and unhappy." She smiled at Inuyasha evily. He sent her a 'i'm gonna kill you' glare. She snickered.

"Really ?" Kikyou blinked, then breathed. "Well, your better at boys..........."

Inuyasha's eye's widened and he sttamered for words "No ! Wait, Kikyou i--"

"You what !?" Kagura smiled triumphantly at him.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. 'What do i say !?" He kept repeating in his head.

Kagura saw the opurtunity to get back at him. She grabbed Kikyou's arm and made her way to the door. "Come on Kikyou, seems like he has nothing to say. Let's go waste our time else where." She gave Inuyasha one last mocking look, then turned the door knob.

Then suddenly someone grabbed Kikyou's other arm "What gives you the right to bring her with you ?!" Inuyasha screamed yanking Kikyou's arm. "She's staying !"

"Say's who ?" Kagura retorted, yanking back her arm, 'causing Kikyou's body to move near hers.

"Say's me !" Inuyasha snapped, doing the same as Kagura.

"As if ! Wheather you like it or not she's comming with me ! Right Kikyou ?" Kagura yanked her back, then gave her a 'take my side look'.

"Uh, w-well. I--" Kikyou had a sweatdrop form on her forehead.

"Over my dead body !" Inuyasha yanked her again and gave her a pleading look.

"I-i--" She couldn't continue, she felt a sharp pain in her arms as two people started pulling.

Left,

Right,

Left,

Right,

They were pulling her like she was some teddy bear with two owners who wouldn't share. She felt her irritation rising. She focused, altho it was hard to do this considering the fact that she was being forcibly pulled left and right. She managed to gather enough strenght and pulled her arms together in a cross-like position, causing Inuyasha and Kagura to both get their heads rammed against each other and fall on the ground.

"Ouch !" They both started rubbing their heads in pain. Then they both looked at each other and started bickering about who's fault was it.

Kikyou grabbed both their arms and shouted "Stop it you two ! Your both acting like children ! Give it a rest !" She sighed in exasperation.

"Kagura, Inuyasha, i can't go with any of you. I have to go to the nurses office and get some medicine." She gave them an angry glare, then walked out of the room rubbing her sore arms and muttering curses.

They both stared at the door dumfounded, then at each other, then back at the door again.

After a few minuets, Kagura got up "Well, it was nice meeting you... NOT !" She said angrily, she was still rrubbing her sore head, which got black from the bruise.

Inuyasha's face turned red, "What makes you think i enjoyed meeting _you_ !?" He got up.

"I knew you were a bad influence from the start !" She headed for the door. "I'm outta here !"

"Fine !" He rolled his eye's then fell back on the bed when the door slamed close.

For moments, he just stared at the ceiling, trying to make out what just happened.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day........

Inuyasha was well enough to go back to his old room. He paced around trying to think of a way to apologize.

"Damn that girl !"(he's talking about Kagura) He plopped himself on the bed. "This is all her fault !" He shouted to the roof.

A knock came at the door and Ann went inside, carrying a tray filled with food. "It's time for breakfast Inuyasha." She said gleefully.

"What's with the tray ?" He said without turning his head..

Ann frowned "Well, since the....... incident yesterday, the place is now off limits for a few days. So, were werving the food to the patients 1 by 1."

"Oh." Inuyasha said, flatly. "Just leave it there."

Ann's frown deepened. "Are you sure your ok with it ?"

"Yeah." Inuyasha nodded boredly.

Ann hesitated for a momnet before stting down the tray on the table near Inuyasha's bed. "If you need me just ring the buzzer." She said, then left the room.

When she was half-way throught the door, she stopped "Oh, i almost forgot. Patients like you( refering to _not_ being in a strait-jacket ), can go out into the garden. But the cafeteria is off-limits." She said hurridly, then left.

Inuyasha didn't say anything. After 10 minuets, he stood up and started eating.

He yawned, then looked outside the window. 'Now, who would want to go outside in the rain.......?'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kikyou was walking down the hallway looking at the numbers on each doors, mumbling to herself. "118, 119, 120,........ 121 !" She smiled, then knocked on the door. When no one answered, she opened it.

Sango was lying down on her bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. She looked like she didn't sleep.

Kikyou coughed, earning her attention. Sango just stared at her, then back at the ceiling. Kikyou sighed.

"It's time to go out Sango. You need fresh air." She sat at the left edge of the bed. "It's kind of raining, but rain can't hurt you."

"I can't go out." She said blankly.

This was like a ritual, and Kikyou played her part. "Of course, you can, Sango. And you will." Everytime it was like this, they would most likely get into an argument.

Shaking her head, Sango said "I just feel too ill, i think i may be coming down with a cold, a flu maybe." And most of the time Sango would make things up.

"You don't sound congestered."

Sango grimaced, "It's more a stomach flu."

"Where's your thermometer ? We'd better take your temperature."

"Oh, Kikyou, just look at me. I look like hell. Patsy-faced and red-eyed and my hair like black straw. I can't go out like this."

Kikyou rolled her eyes. "Get real, Sango. You look like you always look."

"I'm a mess."

"People would kill to look like you, Sango. Even if you do look like shit right now, you'll be cured eventually." She stared at the weird looking lamp on the table next to the bed.

"I'm a freak."

Kikyou was getting a little irritated, but calmed down since she was her friend who was in a very BAD state. "Oh yeah, right, your the elephant woman. we'll have to put a sack over your head and warn away small children." She gave her a smile.

If beauty had been a burden, Sango would have been crushed flat. Dark-black hair, mahogany colored eyes, petite, withflawless skin. Almost similar to her's, but different in it's own way.

"I'm bursting out of this shirt. I'm gross."

"A virtual blimp," Kikyou said sarcastically. "A dirigrible. A giant balloon of a woman."

Sango remained still, then she looked at her friend, who son't leave her alone. She frowned.

"I've gained more than a pound." Sango insisted.

"My god, it's a liposuction emergency," Kikyou said, bolting up from the bed. "I'll get your raincoat. We ca call the plastic surgeon from the phone down the hallway, then tell him to get an industrial-style sump pump to suck out all the fat."

Kikyou was about to get the raincoat from the hanger(all of the roome have, in case of rain), but she felt a jolt of worry. 'W-what was that ?' She thought.

From the bed, Sango was watching her.

This could wait.

Holding the raincoat open, Kikyou aproached her friend, "Get up, get in this, and get moving."

Sango gripped her sheats, miserable at the prospect of leaving her sanctuary. "I can't."

Kikyou frowned, "Get up, Sango. What's the use of all this, if you won't even at least _try_ to help yourself." She sighed, "Your parents are paying for this, just for you."

"They can afford it. I never asked to be here."

"Yes, they can. For **now**, you can't spend the rest of your life here."

"I know that. I will just go out another time. Maybe tomorrow." Sango tried to convince her, but she just shook her head.

"That's what you said to me yesterday, and i let you stay here. And your probably gonna say the same thing _tomorrow_. Now get off the bed."

"My huband could help me pay for it--"

"He's a swine." Kikyou hissed.

"Riyu is not a swine." (OC) ( another thing, Sango is 22, sorry that i forgot to metion this)

"Pardon me for not being blunt enough. He's a pig."

"Be nice, Kikyou."

"I gotta be me. He's a skunk. You never should have pushed through witht the arranged marriage. He only visits you because of his damn pride. He probably has another woman."

Sango was determined to avoid self-pity and tears, which was highly admirable, but she was equally determined not to admit to her anger, which was less, so. "He was just so upset seeing me...... this way. He couldn't take it anymore."

"Oh, the poor sensitive darling," Kikyou said. "And i guess he was just too distressed to remember the part of the marriage vows that goes ' in sickness and in health'."

Kikyou's anger at Riyu was genuine although she made an effort to stroke it like a fire and keep it ever alive. He had always been quiet, self-effacing, and sweet-- and in spite of his abondonment to his wife, he remained hard to hate. Kikyou loved(friendlly kind of way -__-) Sango too much _not_ to dispise Riyu, however, and she belived that Sango needed anger to motivate her in her struggle against agoraphobia.

"Riyu would be here if i had cancer or something," Sango sat up, then said. "I'm not just sick, Kikyou. I'm crazy, is what i am."

"Your not crazy," Kikyou insisted. "Phobias and anxiety aren't the same as madness."

I feel mad. I feel stark raving."

"He didn't last _four_ months after this started. He's a swine, a skunk, a weasel, and worse."

Kikyou had to say things that would be too much for her, she could tell it was hard for Sango to hear this, but it was harder for her to say these things. She had to do whatever it takes to help Sango. She has to repay her somehow.

Sango just kept quiet.

"Sango, your beautiful, kind, special and smart enough to whip this thing," Kikyou shook the raincoat. "Now get your ass out of that bed."

"Why can't the fresh air and stuff come to me, in here ?"

"It's because that's impossible, and your not God. And besides, leaving this room 4 times a week or more, is part of your therapy that your parents paid for."

"It isn't working."

"Come on."

"I'm getting worse."

"Up, up."

"It's so cruel," Sango protested. She fisted her hands on her tights, "So damn cruel."

"Whiner."

She glared at Kikyou, "Sometimes you can be such a mean Bitch."

Kikyou laughed. "Yeah, that's me. I'd beat that grumpy nurse down the hallway, any day."

Laughing, then shaking her head, Sango rose from the armchair. "I can't believe i said that. I'm sorry, Kikyou. I don't know what i'd do without you."

Holding the raincoat as Sango slipped her arms into it, Kikyou said, "You be good, girlfriend, the fresh air will do you fine. I won't leave you. And after that, we'll play some poker, fifty-cents a point."

"You already owe me six-hundred thousand bucks."

"So break my leg. Gambling debts aren't legally collectible."

After Sango switched off the lights and got everything she needed, she and Kikyou walked down the hallway until they reached the glass door separating them from the outside world.

Sango relucantly followed Kikyou after she held the handle and opened it. The moment she got out, the cold air slapped against her face causing her totake a few steps backward.

Sango clutched the the handle, "I can't go out there."

"You will." Kikyou insisted.

Sango attempted to go back in, but Kikyou blocked her. "Let me in, this is too hard, this is _agony_."

"It's agony for me too." Kikyou said.

"Bullshit." Desperation clawed some of the beauty out of Sango's face, and a feral terror darkened in her brown eyes. "You're getting off on this, you love it, you're crazy."

"No, i'm mean." Kikyou gripped the door handle with both hands holding her down. "I'm the mean bitch. _You're_ the crazy bitch."

Suddenly Sango stopped pushing at Kikyou and clutched at her instead, seeking support. "Damn, i want to get well."

Kikyou smiled. Finally, they stepped out and closed the door.

The extraction phase was behind them. Worse lay ahead, however, Kikyou was unable to see most of it comming.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha sighed. 'Damn doctor and his damn saggestions !'

flashback

_Inuyasha was just looking out the window, whch can't really be clear because it had bars._

_The door opened, and Dr. Suikotsu came in the door. "You should really go outside and get some fresh air, it'll do you good."_

_"In the rain ?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically._

_The doctor took a piece of paper from the shelf and went infront of him, "You won't get cured, just sitting there." He shoved the map into Inuyasha's hands. "I gave you this map for a reason, now use it and do get some fresh air."_

_Inuyasha raised a brow at him._

_"Your going out, weather you like it or not." The doctor smirked, when he saw a scowl on his face._

_Inuyasha scoffed "Fine !"_

_Dr. Suikotsu headed for the door, "Don't be out too long." He went away laughing._

_Inuyasha crossed his arms. "Jackass !"_

End of flaskback

He stared at the map, 'If i pass this way, i can get there faster.' He thought pointing at the red marked hallway.

The hallway was straight towards the door for the garden. The other way was longer.

'I wonder why it's marked red ?' Inuyasha thought, then shrugged it off.

Inuyasha arrived at the hallway, he was 'supposed' to pass. But frowned when he saw it.

It was dark, he could barely see the other end of the hallway. 'What the hell is this !?' He gulped. "Maybe i should pass the other way..." He muttered, and was about to leave, ehn a voice stopped him.

"Quiting just like that huh ?"

Inuyasha turned around to find a black-haired boy with long pony-tailed hair.

"Yeah, what of it ?" Inuyasha said, annoyed. 'He looks really familiar... what was his name again ?'

"What a wimp." The boy shook his head in a _tsk tsk_.

Inuyasha glared at him, "I'm not a wimp, you bastard ! I can go through there with no trouble at all !" He shouted pointing at the hallway, that didn't seem to have any light.

The black-haired boy smirked, "Oh yeah ? Then i get you 15,000 cash, to prove your a man and go through that hallway." He laughed. "I'll be waiting on the other side of the hallway, when you come out i'll give you the money and take back what i said. That is _**IF**_you come out." He went away laughing.

Inuyasha frowned, then stared at the hallway. 'Do i really have to do this !?'

He breathed for 5 minuets. 'I have to get that bastard to take back what he said ! If i do this i can rub it in his face !' Inuyasha smirked at the thought. 'It's just am empty hallway, right?'

He gulped, then took a few steps forward.

When he took about 20 small steps, his head snapped, then he ran back out. He coughed, 'I have a bad feeling about this.'

"Are you really gonna do it ?" A voice said behind him, causing him to jump.

Inuyasha tunred his head, a few steps from him was a boy with black-hair that was tied, but unlike the other boy, his hair wasn't long.

"I heard the whole thing. It looks really dirty there, i don't think it's worth it." He said looking at the hallway with a frown.

"What do you know ?" Inuyasha retorted.

"Don't be ungrateful and stupid. I'm just trying to save you from, the millions of germs there." The guy said, in an annoyed tone.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes "I have a LOT more things to worry about than germs."

"Yeah, there are also tons of bacteria's."

Inuyasha looked at him as if he was dumb.

"What ?" The boy asked.

Inuyasha shook his head. "Whatever. I'm still going."

The boy frowned, "I guess i can't stop you then. I'm going with you." He walked towards him.

Inuyasha gaped at him. "Why ? I thought you didn't want to come ?"

"If you go there without any protection, you might get germs and infect _everyone_ when you get out." He pulled some gloves out of his pocket. "I don't have enough for two, we have to ask the nearest nurse for some more."

Inuyasha was double-thinking if the guy should come with him or not. 'At least i won't be alone....' He thought.

"By the way," Inuyasha said. 'If he's gonna come with me i'll at least have to know his name.' "My name is Inuyasha." He stuck out his hand.

The guy stared at it, "Did you wash your hands ?"

Inuyasha looked at him, confusingly. Then rolled his eyes, "Yes."

The boy relucantly shook his hand.

"I'm..... Miroku."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, i finally finished this chapter ^~^ please R&R

anyway, see ya next tym !


End file.
